Which way to my personal heaven?
by MNLMFangirl
Summary: Sequel to Kaoru is missing. Kaoru is among the pack of wolves. But what about Hikaru? What will happen now that someone who was supposed to be passed on appears again? Rated T for now but MAYBE will change. Not sure yet, depends on what happens throughout this story.
1. Chapter 1

**Hikaru's P.O.V.**

I can't believe it worked! I also can't believe that they fell for it!

I faked my own death. I had cut my arms so the blood would go into the river and jumped into the river. As soon as some blood was for sure in the river, enough to look like I'm dead, I got out of the river. Hid in the bushes, ripped my shirt and bandaged the wounds. They thought I was dead and left.

I went home and was surprised that no one asked me how I was still alive.

I still explained that I was mad at Kaoru and I didn't want to be anywhere around him. That's all I'll tell anyone.

The other hosts have tried to go to talk to Kaoru but they were turned away by the pack.

The pack kept saying that Kaoru was in no condition to talk to anyone from his past life before the pack.

I lived normally like I always have, acting like nothing's wrong.

I'm still mad at Kaoru.

How could he pick to live with the wolves who kidnapped him over the family and friends that loved him!? He deserves to feel the pain I felt from losing him!

A few months since the day that I faked my death.

I'm at a bar with the hosts for a little time to hang out.

We were sitting at a table chatting away not paying attention to anyone else in the bar. Or it was just me.

I'm drinking the most, Haruhi is drinking the least, and the others were in between.

I took a sip at the wine I got myself and had this strange feeling of being watched.

Maybe it's just some slut looking to get laid.

I drank the rest of my wine in one gulp, happily.

**Kaoru's P.O.V.**

The pack owns a popular bar in town.

Jonathan got it using force with the owner. He took some wolves with him to the owner and they changed; Jonathan making the owner let the pack run the bar. Of course I got there and got Jonathan to at least let the owner still have the money and stuff. Jonathan agreed to it as long as he will give the pack money when needed. Also Jonathan made him swear that the pack gets free stuff here and that his authority is over that of the real owner. That's how the pack came to own a bar.

I happened to be hanging out in the bar, relaxing after going out in the forest with one of the most patient pack members. I still need to be careful because of the wound but I'm almost ready to go back to my life in the pack; before the wound.

I turned and spotted that some people in the bar had moved. Now giving me a clear view of a table that I wasn't able to see before.

At the table sat the other hosts from the host club and the supposed to be dead Hikaru.

There's no way that he's alive! I was told he was dead! Did they lie to keep me all to themselves!? What's going on!?

I put my half drunken glass of water down onto the counter and watched Hikaru from my spot at the counter. I decide to see if I could hear what they are saying.

Hikaru looks drunk and only I know that he tells the truth when drunk. He never lies when drunk. So maybe I can hear something important.

I sneak around the bar until I'm in hearing range of the host club. Making sure that I go undetected by them.

"Oh boy" Hikaru slurred. "I am sure gladthatI have no siblingstospoil this." He laughs Dunkley. "I'm a single child, singleas adorkin mothersbasement."

The others who are most likely at least more than sober laugh, probally thinking it was some joke of Hikaru's.

It wasn't. Hikaru had been speaking the truth.

I cover my mouth, hurt by his words. How can he say such things!?

Hikaru takes another sip of a new glass of wine. After swallowing he spoke again, in a half laughing tone. "Fakingamotherfuckingdeath andtookoffleaving thestupidbitchbehind. Wallowinginthewell deservedpainand hopemeversee him again!"

I shake my head and run off into the back of the bar crying. The back is where only the employees are allowed. It's quite, really no one there and off limits to people that are not are a part of tis bar. I went to a corner and sat there. Sobbing into my arms.

One of the other packs members probably saw me and went to the owner's office to tell Jonathan. Because Jonathan came bursting into the back where I was crying.

He pulls me into his arms and strokes my hair. "What happened? Did someone hurt you? I'll kill them! They don't mess with my pack, especially you!" He mummers in my ear.

I turn and sob into his chest. 'He loves me more than Hikaru seems to.' My mind thinks and my heart seems to agree.

He rocks me back and forth slightly. In attempts to calm me.

I feel much better with him and my sobbing turns to me gasping and tears slipping down my face.

"Now tell me what happened." He runs his fingers through my hair.

I sniffle and wrap my arms around his torso.

Maybe my home is really with the pack, I feel like better in his arms.

**AN:**

**Hey guys!**

**So yes Hikaru didn't actually die in Kaoru is missing.**

**It's the twist, hehe.**

**This story is just starting but I hope you guys like it so far!**

**MNLMFangirl.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Kaoru's P.O.V.**

I was dreaming. I was sure of it.

The ground is covered in mist as far as the eye can see, there's no trees or anything around and the sky is grey.

"Hello!" I call out into the emptiness. "Is anyone there?!" I pause to listen for an answer.

None came.

"Where am I?" I wonder to myself as I once again check my surroundings. "If this is a joke Yuka this isn't funny!"

Yuka is a light brown with black streaks haired boy who was born into the pack of course. He likes to wear a tight fitting white tank top and baggy sweat pants. With light blue runners; his light green eyes sparkle with mischief and thoughts on pranks.

Silence answered making me feel a little scared. But I calm a tiny bit when I remember this is a dream.

I start walking cautiously through the fog, making sure to check that I can safely step onto the next spot with every step.

After what feels like an hour of walking I finally see a dark figure up ahead.

So I'm not alone!

"Hello!" I call to them.

Not even the slightest movement that I can see happens. Can they hear me?

"Hey!" I run towards the black figure, trying to get its attention. "Hey you!"

I finally get about a meter behind it and I stop running.

It's still an all-black figure.

I take a step back unsure if this was safe or not.

It turns to face me. Opens a mouth that I hadn't seen on its pure black, with no eyes, nose or mouth that I could see when it first turned around. It let out a horrible howling screech like sound.

I cover my ears, cursing the enhanced hearing due to now being a werewolf.

It leaps at me, mouth still wide open but silent now.

I only had enough time to move my hands away from my ears; before it seemed to swallow me whole. Making my vision go black.

I panicked at first trying to move but finding it impossible.

A warm soothing voice with a soft echo floats through the blackness. "Be brave. For the time of the end of someone important is drawing near. You will must choose between returning to your home, running away or stay with the pack and fight. For a star will fade and the ground will rise. Your choice will affect your future so choose wisely. Go now and think but keep quiet about this." The voice fades.

I snap my eyes open in my own den.

It's still dark out but looks like the sun will be coming up very soon.

What should I do? What did the voice mean? 'A star will fade and the ground will rise?'

**Hikaru's P.O.V.**

I haven't heard my brother's voice like I did before. It felt as if we had been cut off and not able to communicate the same way. Not that I really cared.

I needed to be 'dead' in his eyes. I doubt I'll want to see him again anyways.

I was chilling at Hunny's house right now.

Me and Hunny are playing snakes and ladders for some reason. I think we got bored and Hunny brought it out.

I keep playing but not really paying attention to the game. So my body seemed to move on its own to play the game. My thoughts are on the message I had heard in a foggy, old looking copy of my room. 'Darkness will flee the sky and return to what it once called home. Destroying the important.' What the hell is that supposed to mean?! Is some dead person going to come to the mansion to my room or something!?

The doorbell snapped me back fully into reality.

I look in the direction of the door, wondering who it is.

"Hika-chan! It's your turn! The butler will get the door!" Hunny's cheery voice makes me look back at the game and him.

He's holding his stuffed rabbit. He's wearing a green and grey striped long sleeved shirt that looks just his size. He also has on baggy jeans and white socks. A lazy day for him.

I choose to wear what I wore when the host club first went to Haruhi's house.

I roll the die getting a three and moving my character three spaces. I'm ahead which makes me smirk. "Try to catch up!" I laugh and so does he.

A butler came into the room once we had laughed for a few seconds. "Master Mitsukuni. There is someone at the door for you." The butler bows to us respectively.

"Ok. I'm coming." Hunny waves for the butler to leave the room. "And bring some cake back here okay!"

The butler bowed again. "As you wish sir." With that he left the room.

Hunny stood up, putting his rabbit down where he was sitting. "I'll be right back." He runs off towards the door area.

"It's okay." I stretch out on my spot on the floor, carful of the game. I roll over onto my back looking at the ceiling.

Suddenly a form started to make its appearance on the ceiling. It so far is a black swirl turning into something.

I squint an eye slightly, making my face look like I was saying 'Da fuck!'

It forms a wolf. It sits and raises its head to howl.

I can hear its howl. It's more of a screech than a howl. I try to move to cover my ears but find I can't move my body or look away from the shadowy wolf on the ceiling. I can't hear anything around me either. Panic starts to set in as I continue to watch the wolf.

It stops screeching and stands up, it makes movements as if it were running, but it didn't look like it was going anywhere.

Another wolf makes an appearance. This one is the color of me and Kaoru's hair with blue tints and a white stripe. It's just standing there facing the shadowy wolf.

The shadowy wolf leaps and clamps its jaws on the other wolf's throat.

The whole scene became a blotch of blood then vanished.

I didn't know what to think except. 'What the fuck was that all about!'

**AN:**

**Hey everyone! I hope you guys liked this chapter!**

**I would've updated sooner but I was sicker than now earlier so I couldn't really get any thoughts on the story through my head.**

**I will have more to come of course. Just you wait! Hehe! **

**I may have a job now so I don't know if this will affect the time that I have to type the next chapter or not. Just a heads up**

**I hope I did good.**

**Review please!**

**MNLMFangirl**


	3. Chapter 3

**No one's P.O.V. **

A man in a black cloak stands from where he had been leaning against a giant rock.

He looks at the territory before him. Smelling the scent he knew so well.

A wicked grin appears on his face. "I have come back and you all will regret the day you turned against me." He laughs manically.

**Kaoru's P.O.V.**

I sat outside my den with Jonathan next to me.

"Kaoru." He finally speaks up after a while of silence.

"Yeah?" I turn to him

"I would like to tell you the full story of Haniko. You remember him right?" He puts his hand on mine.

I nod and grip his hand gently. "Yeah. He was a pure evil alpha. The pack drove him out and he was proclaimed dead when they found his body." I gave him the exact words he had told me.

"Let me tell you the whole thing." He looked up to the sky as he began.

_Haniko was ruler of the pack. He killed as he pleased and forced the pack into a life that would lead death. He hid himself in a cloak much like this Nekozawa guy you told me about. Except, no one was even allowed to see him with the hood off._

_No one could do anything about it. They were all afraid of him and any who tried…. Well they were slaughtered in front of the whole pack and as they were dying…..The pack was forced to eat them. It was truly terrible._

_He turned the whole territory into an evil realm that even outsiders avoided at all costs._

_The pack was becoming starved, sick and dehydrated._

_I stood up to him by having nightly meetings and getting as many wolves as I could._

_Together me and the pack stood up against him and drove him out._

_I followed him and killed him. Then I left his body there._

_I became alpha that day._

_However when we went to get you. I caught his smell and knew he was still alive. I couldn't tell anyone or they'd go into panic._

Jonathan finished his story with a small sigh. "So now you know."

My eyes are locked onto his face. "He sounds even worse than I thought. Wow I feel sorry for everyone."

He looks into my eyes and gives me a smile. "But the pack has come out of the darkness since you came around." He stands and lets go of my hand. He raises his voice for all to hear. "Kaoru. If I ever am to die before you then you must take over!"

The pack looks over to us and they howl all in agreement.

Jonathan smiles down at me.

I stand and look at the pack. "Wow I really don't know what to say."

Jonathan wraps his arms around my waist from behind. "You don't have to say anything. This is your home and we all wish you the best."

I nod. "I am staying no matter what!" I raise my voice a little so everyone can hear me.

They cheer; me and Jonathan join them in a pack howling.

This is where I am meant to be! I feel so happy and safe here with my true family.

**Hikaru's P.O.V.**

I stare at my ceiling from where I am lying on my bed.

I couldn't get what I had seen at Hunny's place out of my head.

It was so strange. Was it a message about the wolves?

I roll over onto my side on my bed. "No Hikaru. You must never associate yourself with them ever again."

But what if it means that Kaoru will die if you don't go!

"Ugh!" I groan. "Kaoru choose those damn wolves over his flesh and blood. Why should I help?"

Because you _LOVE HIM!_

As soon as that thought entered my brain there was no more thinking. No more thinking rationally or even stupidly. My mind is blank.

I leap out of bed in my boxers. I ran around my room grabbing pants, socks, a shirt and jacket. Not caring how I looked with them on or even what they looked like.

I race to the door and grab my shoes putting them on. I race off in the middle of the night heading to the packs territory.

**AN:**

**Short chapter but I'm saving the action for the next chapter.**

**Hope you all liked it and please review.**

**MNLMFangirl**


	4. Chapter 4

**Kaoru's P.O.V.**

I am out on night watch at the entrance tonight.

I look around myself and listen carefully for any danger.

Leaves crackle and I stand from my sitting position outside the entrance.

"Who is there!" I growl into the darkness.

A familiar scent drifts into my nostrils and I freeze.

He appears… Hikaru.

I snarl and bare my teeth at him. "What are you doing here!" My body fills with rage at just seeing him.

"Whoa. Kaoru settle down. I'll explain everything." He raises his hand up to his chest as if I was pointing a gun at him.

I growl and glare at him. "You have no fucking right to be here!" My voice turns into a snarl. "You better get your ass out of here before I tear you to pieces!"

**Hikaru's P.O.V.**

Okay this isn't working out how I hoped it would.

"Listen. I'm sorry for what happened. I was stupid!" I take a step back as I see him tense up more. "I came back because I need you, I'm scared for you. I…. I love you."

He growls more dangerously. "Oh really now! I don't believe you! Get. Lost."

I take a few more steps back as he starts advancing.

He looks so intimidating!

Right when he's about to attack out of anger and most likely hurt; a howl sounds in the distance.

Kaoru suddenly looks worried and he turns away from me. He races into the packs home and disappears from view.

"Wait Kaoru!" I call after him and I chase after him.

**Jonathan's P.O.V.**

I was lying in my den, about to fall asleep.

When I hear a familiar howl.

Oh no!

I stand up, eyes wide in worry.

"EVERYONE UP! DANGER S APPROACHING US! GET READY TO FIGHT!" Kaoru's voice rings out around the camp. "HANIKO IS BACK!"

**Hikaru's P.O.V.**

Kaoru runs through the camp screaming about danger and some Haniko?

Whoever this Haniko is, he's someone bad.

I bump into Kaoru's back because I didn't notice that he had stopped.

He spins around. "What are you doing! Get out here! I'll rip apart your sorry ass!" He jumps and morphs into his wolf form. A wolf with fur that is the color of our hair and his eyes are also the same color. He starts to advance towards me.

The pack come out of their dens, young pups and pregnant mothers are taking to the medical wolves dens.

"Kaoru let me stay and help." I plead hoping he would give in to me.

He snaps in my direction as he keeps advancing. He's pissed at me!

Jonathan comes up behind Kaoru and he looks at me. "What are you doing here?" He asks me sounding mad.

"I came to apologise and help my brother." I explain.

Kaoru almost bites my hand.

I leap back just in time.

"You're not welcome here!" Jonathan glares at me. He looks over his shoulder and calls to someone. "Tie him up and put him somewhere out of the way for right now."

Suddenly my arms are forced behind my back. "Hey!" I struggle.

An evil laugh or well chuckle is heard behind me.

Everyone freezes and look to the intruder. Even letting go of me.

I rub my wrists and look at who it is.

It's just some guy in a cloak. I can't even tell what his face looks like or even his hair color. "Well well. What do we have here?" He chuckles again.

"Haniko." Jonathan growls at the intruder. Forgetting about me.

Kaoru even changed back to human form. "Get your ass out of here or we will all kill you again Haniko!" He pushes past me rudely.

I watch the new comer and he takes a few steps towards my brother. "Don't you think you should be cowering and running for your lives?"

The pack growls. "We are not cowards!" Someone yells out from the pack.

Haniko glances around at the pack. "You will regret ever doing what you did to me."

Jonathan glared death glares at Haniko. "Kaoru brought light into the darkness of this pack. You have no place here."

Haniko looks at me and my brother. "Who is this Kaoru? I challenge him to a fight. A fight to the death. Whoever wins gets to stay." His voice has a smirk in it.

"Why you asshole!" Jonathan snaps at Haniko. Jonathan leaps into the air turning into his wolf form. He lunges towards Haniko.

Haniko turns into a wolf. Strangely his cloak stays on, hiding his wolf body as well as human body. He clamps his fangs around Jonathan's throat and pins him to the ground.

Kaoru leaps at Haniko. Turning into a wolf as well. He and Haniko roll backwards in a tangle of snapping jaws, flailing paws and tails.

Sunflower runs over to Jonathan quickly and tries to shake him awake. "Come on wake up Jonathan!" Tears appear in her eyes.

I focus on Haniko and Kaoru. Haniko slams Kaoru to the ground and Kaoru looks up at Haniko. Kaoru's paws are pushing against Haniko's body, trying to throw him off.

I rush over just as Haniko lowers his fangs…..

A stab of pain goes through my neck then my world goes black.

**No one's P.O.V.**

Haniko raises his muzzle. Hikarus neck in his jaws.

Everyone freezes as Haniko throws Hikaru's body to the side.

Suddenly it didn't matter how pissed Kaoru was at Hikaru or maybe he was doing it for the pack. But he snaps his head up and sinks his fangs into Haniko's throat.

No other wolf in the pack moves, watching the two.

Haniko glances down at Kaoru and Kaoru bites his throat harder.

Kaoru pulls back pulling Haniko down. Kaoru is trying to rip his throat out.

Haniko stands there gaping silently.

Kaoru manages to switch their positions and tears a hole in Hanikos throat.

Haniko makes gurgling noises then he goes silent and doesn't move.

The clouds start to part and starts to let the sun come through. The first sun beam that came through shines on kaoru.

Kaoru raises his head looking like an alpha.

The pack howls together and cheers. "The light! The light is Kaoru! Kaoru! Kaoru!"

Kaoru blushes softly.

And that is the story of Hikaru's real death and Jonathan's death. As well as the most evil wolf's death. Kaoru lives as the alpha of the pack and the pack has always seen their life through only sun shine from then on.

END!

**AN: **

**That's the end!**

**The big finish!**

**Hope you enjoyed reading this!**

**Please read my other stories! I'm not forcing you just so you know. It's optional.**

**Hope to hear from you again! **

**MNLMFangirl**


End file.
